


Shadowsong

by The_Rose



Series: The Name's Game [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Be nice please ;-;, F/M, First smut of the author, I'm doing my best, If You Squint You Can See Fluff, Part 2, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: This is the sequel of my fic "Stormrage", it's best to read it first to understand the context ^^





	Shadowsong

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :D

Maiev still couldn’t believe Illidan’s plan. Enraging her to the point she would be able to break a wooden table only to spice up their love life. He was one of the biggest dumbass they could find on Azeroth and obviously, he was her dumbass. But deep inside, she was sure there was something else with how long he kept it but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

Instead, she put her fingers on his neck, caressing his jawlines as he was smiling like the dumbass he was. Softly, she put her mouth near his ear, touching his cheeks with her own, one hand slowly sliding on his neck to go play with his hair.

“Do that once again and I’ll put you in the ground.” She whispered.

She could feel her sentence getting the desired effect as she felt Illidan getting harder between her legs. He was sitting on the edge of the bed from the random room they found in the Violet Citadel and she was sitting on his laps, legs on the bed, their chests rubbing together as they were walking their hands on the other’s body. They wanted to have a really simple intimacy before starting, almost like checking if it was real. If they were real.

“Make me say your name then.”  He whispered back.

And she was going to do it.

Slowly, Maiev kissed his jaws, going down to his throat, lightly biting it. Her fingers were following her head as she reached the chest and the lower she was going, the more she could feel Illidan’s shivers of anticipation. He laid down, using his arms as support so he still could watch Maiev.

She got off his laps, resting her legs on the floor and began to play with his pants, tracing its contour on his belly, sometime doing like she would finally get it off. In front of her, she could see his bulge, waiting for the sweet release but instead, she crossed her arms and rest her hand on it, watching Illidan with a little smile.

“So…You thought it was funny?” She said, smiling as her head was really close from the bulge.

“It’s useless to do that, I can wait.”

“Oh…Really?” She asked, scratching the leather fabric in front of her.

She saw him fighting with the urge of putting his head backward. That imbecile was so happy he tricked her, when they could have fuck way earlier if he hadn’t started the Shadowsong bullshit, that he wouldn’t even need her to get off. That stupid challenge was going to be easy.

She continued to scratch the fabric, locking eyes with him. Under her finger, she could feel his member twitching, begging to be released. Sometimes, she could see Illidan clutching the sheet around him, doing his best to not grab her, throwing her on the bed and just doing all the work. No, he wanted her to make the first move.

“I don’t care.” He whispered to himself. “Worth it.”

Upon hearing those words, Maiev sighed. When Illidan wanted something, he was acting like a predator watching his prey, patiently waiting for the right time and he was acting like it, knowing that she would stop playing with him. “That bastard” She thought before leaving a kiss on the bulge, still not breaking the eye contact. She would have swear his eye were burning even more than usual.

Finally, she slowly removed the pants, freeing his dick. But instead of taking it, she went down her own belly until she found her entrance, and began to finger herself, deliberately moaning. Then, she brought her finger to her mouth and licked them, Illidan still looking and waiting. She hoped he would say something, most likely begging her to start but nothing.

Maiev took him in her hand and began to stroke, taking her time, watching him biting his lips, almost bleeding. As the second passed, she became faster. He was groaning but no hint of her name, not even his lips moving. She needed to go to the next step.

She put her lips on his cock and his eyes burned even more.

She got down, slowly, taking him whole, just to see his reaction. He hissed and…was that a “Ma”? She smiled. As she began to go up and down, she scratched the skin with her teeth, sometimes licking it. Like with her hand, she began slowly then, moved faster.

Illidan was moving his hips. His head thrown behind, alternating between hissing and moaning. He was keeping his hand busy with the sheet, letting Maiev handling everything. Her fingers were back in her, sliding, scratching, playing with her clit. She needed to get herself prepared because once she made Illidan scream her name, she planned to ride him.

Her hot breath on his cock. Her lips moving with her moans. The noises she was making. The sound of her fingering herself. Her free hand playing at his base, teasing him. Illidan knew he was going to come. But it wasn’t the moment.

He looked at her. Her head still moving from sucking, her upper body following the movement. He saw her breast and only wanted to bury his head between them, holding her close.

_Closer._

He imagined the curve of her ass, hidden from his sight. Caressing it. Holding it to bring her face to his mouth.

_Kissing her._

He heard her moans. Too far away from him. Craving for her voice. To hear her whisper in his ears. Whispering words. Words making any sense or not. Love or hate words. It wasn’t mattering. A yes or a no. Even if he was hoping for the yes.

_He just wanted to hear her voice._

_He wanted her._

He grabbed her and lifted her from the ground. She tried to protest but he was already holding her close and without waiting anymore, got himself inside her.

He moaned, big and loud, satisfied.

She moaned, way louder than intended, surprised.

Still holding her body, he began to move her, up and down, fast. The sudden brutality made her moans louder and louder. Her back arching as she never felt herself come that fast to the edge. And she was loving it.

Between two moans, she caught her gaze and smiled while her eyes were telling him she’ll make him pay for everything. But her look wasn’t hateful or threatening. It was joyful, playful. And he had to concentrate to not cum at this moment.

_Maiev….Maiev…Maiev!_

He only got her name on his mind. He wanted to whisper it in her ear. He wanted to say it. To moan it. His whole being wanted to scream it. But he couldn’t, not now.

Still, his lips were trying to betray him.

As a last resort, he crashed their mouths together. One hand on the back of her head, bringing her closer like he wanted. The other on her ass, making her move up and down. They kissed with passion, barely breaking it to moan and breath. Her name still on his lips.

He was so close.

He fell on his back, Maiev following him.

The sudden change of position made her scream of pleasure. Their bodies were rubbing against each other as Illidan was still leading. She grabbed his shoulder, sinking her nails in her skin and her legs squeezing him as she felt her orgasm coming. And he felt it too. Her walls were tightening on his dick and he decided to let it go.

He moved her even faster as soon, she wasn’t able to made any sound, meaning her orgasm was almost there, ready to get release in one powerful cry.

_Maiev!_

His mind screamed it.

His lips almost did it too but he went back to kiss her.

Maiev screamed.

Illidan cumed.

Until their orgasm fade, he held her as close as he could, their mouth together. And when they finally felt weak, they broke from each other and Maiev rolled on the bed, trying to catch her breath, laughing a little. Proof that she had enjoyed it. Illidan was still on his back, smiling like an idiot and really proud of himself.

“Cheater.” She whispered between two breaths. “You were going to scream it but instead, you kissed me.”

He laughed.

“I still have won.”

“I swear on Elune that if you continue…” She threatened.

“Don’t worry…After this, I’ll stop.” He said, still laughing happily.

He could hear her sigh of relief.

“Anyway, I never really liked calling you Shadowsong.” He added, calmer.

She didn’t know if she had to punch him because it was still her last name or if she had to use it as an excuse so he would never do that again.

“I’m pretty sure they’re something better for you…”

“Go on…” She suspiciously said, expecting the worst.

“Stormrage.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
>  
> 
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
